


Invitation For Dinner

by Frisky_Business



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, This is a sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frisky_Business/pseuds/Frisky_Business
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~It's really cruel and unusual to lead someone into thinking you'll date them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation For Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ammazolie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ammazolie).



> For Ammazolie on tumblr for giving me inspiration to write about her Yandare Papyrus. Gave me inspiration to write a super scary short.
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IMPLIED AND MENTIONED PLEASE TAKE NOTICE.

You finally worked up the nerve to talk to him. He was a friend of yours... A bit clingy but not overly so. He just had feelings for you that you could never reciprocate. You were in love with someone else. This was something he most definitely had to know, because it would be cruel and unusual to allow him to stay infatuated with you for nothing. Your hand was stiff as you attempted to knock on the door. 

Scared?

Most definitely. You didn’t want to hurt his feelings obviously, but allowing him to fall even more in love with you was a much crueler fate. His feelings were definitely one sided at this point in time. 

As if he were waiting for you, he propped open the door. His familiar golden eyes met yours; instantaneously you remembered why you allowed him to fawn over you for so long. His smile tempting you once more...

“Oh my love! I was wondering when you would come... Thankfully I had everything set up for your arrival!”

“O-Oh hey Papyrus... I just... Well...” It was now or never. You /HAD/ to tell him. It might as well be as quick and painless as possible. 

“Come inside!” He swiftly took your hand and brought you into his home. Candles flickered on the table presenting an oh too obvious vase of red roses. He spun you around and put you on his couch. You found yourself unable to move. How in the world were you going to tell him now? Something about this whole scene felt off... His mannerisms were much more bold this time around, obviously he wasn’t playing any games tonight. He placed his hands on your shoulders and pinned you down, his bright orange eyes playfully dancing along your collarbone. “You came to tell me something tonight, hmmm?” He purred, leaning closer to you. His breath against your neck, his whole body overpowering yours. 

“Y-Yes... I did!” 

“You’re here to tell me about the new boy you’ve fallen for?~” He hummed, as he began to kiss your neck, his tongue sliding across your jaw. “Tell me about him... I’m curious,” he egged you on. You felt sick to your stomach as if he could read your mind; as if he had been reading your mind for months now. His whole body pressing against yours made you feel dizzy; he was relentless. You felt his boney fingers work their way to your hips... Bright red blush filled your face as he chuckled. “Tell me about him... About how you meet him at school everyday. About how you draw the two of you together on your notebook,” his voice sounded very weird now. His hands danced along the lining of your under garments as you felt every inch of your body shiver under the weight of his touch. “Tell me about how you two walk home together.. How you attempt to hold his hand but for some reason you cannot... For some reason you feel someone’s eyes prying. For some reason, you feel... Guilty?”

“H-How do you know this!?” You screamed, finally finding your voice and attempting to fight back against him. 

His expression said everything. 

“Tell me about how, even in the darkest, most tender moments of the evening you’re screaming his name. Tell me now love, I want you to scream mine,” his tongue met your lips as he kissed you. You couldn’t feel your legs. His kiss was forced, almost like he had been holding back all of his strength until this very moment. 

“I-I don’t love you Papyrus!” You pried him from your face; you found yourself completely breathless. He was attractive, but not like this.

“Tell me about how he screams. The shouts of agony when you take a saw to his leg and /slowly/ ever so slowly run it through the femur...” You froze. “His pained face when you slowly peel the skin off every inch of his body... When you feel the blood rush across your bones. Just makes you shiver...” Oh no. “How shocked he is because he can no longer speak because he had just lost his tongue. Oh the fight was delightful.” Papyrus no. “Tell me about how sweet the moment was when his jaw was pried from his face...”

“N-NO!” You screamed, agony rushing through your whole body like someone had pressed a button. Perhaps he was bluffing. Oh GOD please let him be bluffing. 

“He’s dead now though. I thought I’d save you the drama.” He spoke, his whole body still on top of yours. The weight of your crush’s death falling upon you like a ton of bricks. “Now, how about you stay for dinner? I made something... special.” His eyes were glowing red. You couldn’t do anything. 

“And then, we’ll get to your punishment for disobeying me. Eh?” 

His mouth met yours again.


End file.
